


Baby Doll (Fem!Sterek)

by FrankieRaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, fem!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieRaven/pseuds/FrankieRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fem!Sterek)<br/>Stiles was just trying to sleep on the job, when a hot goddess woke her up. Well, not literately, but this girl looked like one.<br/>Derek was just trying to figure out why the library was still open. When she figured out the library is beauty, she can't help but going on a date with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll (Fem!Sterek)

Stiles poured over the book in front of her. She had a finals tomorrow, and was not about to fail. Her warm brown eyes were clouding over, as she scanned the same sentence too many times.

Stiles groaned and looked up from the textbook. She absentmindedly ran a hand through her straight brown locks. They feel down her back in a messy pattern, even though she did nothing to help them.

“What am I even reading?” She muttered to herself as she marked her page. Flipping the book over in frustration, to check. She scoffed when she saw the title of the book.

Trigonometry, that’s why I had no idea what I was reading. Rolling her eyes she closed the book and slumped back into the chair that she was sitting in. Exhaustion poured over her as she took a moment to relax.

Today, had been way too busy. Her best friend Scott, was having way too much trouble with his girlfriend. She had to negotiate some fight they were having, so she could eat lunch with both of them. If she hadn’t, one of them would have been dead before lunch ended. Then, she had to go to Cross Country, which always a bunch of fun.

When all of that was done with, she had to come here. Stiles opened her eyes. She scanned the empty library with abhorrence. Everything was too quiet, too peaceful. It made her ADHD act up, and it drove her crazy. Sadly, it was the only place willing to hire her at the moment.

Nobody was in here, and at this point she thought nobody else was going to.

 

I mean, who in their right mind would come to the library at 8:45 on a Tuesday. Stiles closed her eyes again and relaxed further into the chair. She was so tired, and a nap sounded amazing right now.

She drifted off in the chair, not even realizing it.

-

Derek was rushing to the store, to buy some milk. She and her younger sister Cora tried to make some cake, only to find there was no milk. Now, she was on a emergency milk run so they could finish the cake.

Living downtown did have some perks, she thought to herself.She noted that after nine at night a lot of stores were still open.

Walking faster down the street, she passed the small library that the town had. Derek, on occasion took Cora there to get some books. As a middle schooler however, she did not appreciate this at all.

She glanced inside the library as she walked passed it. Frowning, she noticed that all the lights were still on and that the sign still said open.

“What?” Derek said to herself as she peered even further into the window. She probably looked completely ridiculous, she realized. Her nose was touching the door of the glass, and her breath was causing fogged spots on the glass.

Tentatively, Derek lifted her hand and knocked against the door. She waited, rocking back and forth in her combat boots. Pushing her hands further into the pockets of her black leather jackets, she tried to prevent the feeling of nervousness inside of her.

Nothing happen. Nobody came to the door, and told her that they got busy and forgot to close up.

Screw it, she thought to herself, somebody has to remind them to close. Derek took a deep breath of the cooling California air and pushed open the glass door. When she took a step in the smell of must hit her.

Derek liked the library, she really did, but it smelled so awful. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, with the door closing behind her. She scanned the shelf of books, not seeing a single person between them. Turning to her right, she saw all the tables that people use when reading or studying.

Turning back around to look at her left, was when she saw a person.

Oh my god, she thought struggling to keep her breath.  This person, was the hottest girl she had ever seen. The girl was leaning back in one of those swirly desk chairs. Her hair, was styled messy and was around mid-length. The silky chocolate hair was half on, half off the teenagers face. The jawline, had Derek swooning on her feet. It was pointed on the end, but somehow was still squarish. Full eyebrows and visible dimples, this chick was beautiful.

Derek noted that this beauty was barely wearing making, and still seemed gorgeous. She stuffed her hands back deep into her pockets. Her breath was labored, and quickly scolded herself for being like a puppy.

Shit, now I have to wake her up. Derek pulled one hand out of a pocket and ran a hand down her face. She couldn’t even bare the thought of trying to wake up the stunning girl in front of her. Keeping putting the hand back in a pocket, she took a small step forward.

Scoffing at her own cowardly behavior, Derek walked started to walk around the desk at a faster pace. Turning the corner around the old wooden desk, her stomach started to turn. It was a good turn, not like the vomity kind. It was the butterflies of nervousness and the butterflies really wanted to flap their wings.

Before she even touched the girls shoulder, a blush covered her face. Derek’s hand started to shake a little bit, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Now, that Derek was closer she could see the beauty marks that adorned the slightly tanned skin of the girl. This fact only made Derek even more nervous.

Derek’s hand made contact with the soft material of the girls sweatshirt. The  sweatshirt itself was maroon, and said Beacon Hills Cross Country.

 

She’s a runner? Could she be any more perfect?! Derek thought to herself as she ever so gently shook her shoulder. A feeling of terror washed over her. What if she screw this up? What if this girl wasn’t a lesbian like her? Should she ask her out? With all these thoughts running through Derek’s head, she didn’t even realize the girl had woken up.

-

Stiles fluttered her eyes open. Standing above her was, no joke, a freaking goddess. Her shoulder-length hair was falling in soft, natural curls. It framed her face perfectly, accenting her sharp jawline. Her eyes, were nothing short of a miracle. A perfect mix, of whisky brown and forest green. They were captivation, and it made Stiles go breathless for a couple seconds.

Stiles noticed that the babe, was thinking about something else at the moment. Judging by the fact that her hand was still shaking her  shoulder. With a very firm grip, she noted with a smirk. She let her eyes wander over the body of this goddess in appreciation.

The woman, had on a black leather jacket and black combat boots. Her tight dark gray tee shirt underneath, left nothing to the imagination. It showed of her firm stomach, and well gifted chest.  Biting her lip, Stiles about cried out in joy when she saw the tight dark blue skinny jeans. They perfectly hung on the chicks hips, and made her legs look amazing.

Sadly, her ass wasn’t visible from this angle. But, she imagined it was very, very firm. When she realized this, however, she left out a soft gasp of disappointment. Stiles really wanted to look at her butt, and apparently it wasn’t going to happen.

The mesmerising eyes caught her gaze and she froze. They both seemed distracted with each others eyes, and Stiles was okay with that. She gazed into the forest and whisky eyes like the happiest person alive. On goddess over here, she could look into their swirling depths and never get bored.

Of course, Stiles would never say this out loud.

When the goddess looked away, and turned red. Stiles felt a rush of awkward come over her. She gave a small cough, and stared at the floor.

“You forgot to close up,” The goddess said, barely making eye contact before looking back at the floor.

The goddesses voice washed over Stiles and she resisted her instinct to close her eyes. It was low and husky, yet somehow so feminine. It fit her, and it made her all the more perfect.

There was a long pause, while Stiles was being a awkward buffoon.

“Wahh?” The noise came out of her mouth before she could stop it. She flushed a bright red at the realization that she sounded like a two year old. How could I sound so stupid? Get it together Stiles.

The goddess just looked at Stiles for a second before repeating.

“You forgot to close up. Or, I guess, you fell asleep,” The goddess said, with a small smile on her face. Stiles turned even more red, and she could feel the heat coming off her cheeks.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Stiles mumbled under her breath. It was still loud enough for goddess to understand what she said.

“Uhh, I’m Derek,” The goddess said and stuck out her hand in her direction. Stiles looked at it for a moment before taking it. Her hand was soft, and fit perfectly with Stiles’s hand. It was felt amazing, even in this cold temperature, it was very warm. It wasn’t sweaty either, so that was a bonus.

“Stiles,” She replied simply, a blush covering her cheeks. This was so embarrassing, after this, there was no way the godde-Derek, would go out with her.

Derek pulled her hand back, and put it in the pocket of her leather jacket. Stiles sat there and mused about what to say. Then, something occurred to her.  How did Derek know that the library was supposed to be closed, and why did she come in here?

Puzzled, she decided to say something.

“Did you just walk in here?” After the words came out, she resisted the urge to face palm. God, how could she sound so rude? This was just getting worse and worse.

Derek, seemed completely oblivious to the somewhat rudeness in the question. Stiles watch as she looked around the library, a little embarrassed.

“I was walking by when I saw that the lights were on. I came in to see why the library was still open. I saw you, and woke you up,” Stiles barely caught all of what Derek said. The low hum of her voice, almost lured her back to sleep. The husky undertone, made Stiles love this girl even more.

“Oh. That makes sense,” Stiles said, after another long moment, “thanks for, uh, waking me, I guess.”

Stiles once again watched in complete fascination as Derek began to rock back and forth on her heels. You couldn’t hear the sound, because the black rubber was silent. Still, enthralled she watched the strong leg muscles move back and forth.

Instead of replying, Derek just nodded. Stiles could see that she was a woman of few words, and that’s okay. Actually, she finds it very attractive. This whole mysterious badass thing, was working very well for Derek.

Derek turned to leave, without saying anything more. Stiles couldn’t let an opportunity like this go, ever. There was a goddess looking woman in front of her, and Stiles needed to ask her out. Who cared if she said no? She was most likely straight anyway. But, just in case, she needed to ask.

“Derek! Wait!” She yelled out, getting up from the library chair. Derek was already almost a couple feet from the door. During Stiles inter musing, she had covered some decent ground. All cause of those hot legs.

“As a lesbian, it would be illegal not to ask you out, so would-” Stiles said this a little huffy. The short jog from the desk to the door was nothing, but apparently Derek made her out of breath.

“Of course. Tomorrow, 6 o’clock at Johnson’s Diner?” Derek replied to Stiles like this was nothing. Stiles grinned a stupid grin, and nodded. She had a small blush on her face, and so did Derek. After an awkward moment of just standing there, smiling at each other, Derek made a move for the door.

As, Derek stepped through the small glass door, she gave a little wave. Stiles’s heart strings gave a little tug, and her grin got even wider.

Feeling compulsive, she yelled something after Derek.

“See you tomorrow, baby doll!” Derek laughed, and Stiles stood there watching the door close behind her. A grin on her face the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek story! I feel there isn't enough genderbent!Sterek, so I wrote one myself.


End file.
